


Why do I Love You?

by deadmeme_eater27 (orphan_account)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, My First AO3 Post, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deadmeme_eater27
Summary: Larry always loved Sal, but not like this.





	1. What is this feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so I hope you like it.

Larry was just laying there, thinking of the one thing that started this whole mess. Sal.

You see, beginning a few weeks ago, Sal had seem to get closer to Larry. Be it standing a little closer to him in the elevator or always sitting next to Larry at lunch.

Larry didn't really notice at first. But as Sal began to cling to him like a little child, Larry couldn't help it.

He soon found himself letting Sal cuddle up to him when they laid together. And having no problem when someone asked him to scoot closer to Sal.

That brings us to now where we see a not so tired Larry in bed.

Larry soon started to question himself. He wonder why he was letting Sal do this. Why he felt something in the back of his head. Why his heart pounded when Sal and him got intimate. Was he-

Larry train of thought was cut off by the crackle of the walkie talkie and a familiar yet distorted voice coming from it.

"L-larry Face?"

"Yeah Sally Face?"

Larry could tell something was wrong with Sal. He could always tell. Whether a nightmare or insomnia, Larry could always tell.

"Can I c-come down?"

"Of course little dude. Never any need to ask."

* * *

 

Minutes passed before Sal gave a quiet knock on the door.

Larry walked out of his room to open the door for Sal. Being careful not to wake Lisa. 

"Hey there Sa-

As soon as Larry opened the door enough for Sal to get through, he burst through the door and almost tackled Larry. If Larry wasn't so awake, Sal might have managed to actually bring him to the floor.

Larry ended up carrying Sal bridal style while the ladder griped Larry's shrit so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Once in the room and on a beanbag chair, Sal began to unbuckle his mask.

Now this wasn't unusual. Larry had seen Sal's face many times after the first. So much so that he'd almost memorised it. But for some reason, this time felt different.

Larry couldn't stop staring. Looking at the beauty before him. The way Sal's scars stretched across his face. How the light perfecly highligted his features. And how the deepest scar was on Sal's cracked yet soft li-

_No, stop it._

"Hey Larry?"

"Yeah dude?"

"How would you feel if, " Sal swallowed a lump, " I told you I was gay?"

Larry felt something in his stomach. He couldn't pin point what, but he felt something.

"Dude, you know I'll always accept you. You're my best friend and it'll always stay that way." Why did those words feel so wrong.

"Larry."

"Yeah Sal? "

Sal took in a deep breath. 

"I'm gay."


	2. Always Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry share a nice morning before school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not much but it's just a sweet chapter.

 "Dude."

Sal had began becoming nervous. Larry could tell that he'd been sitting on this for a while. 

"Do you hate me?"

"N-no! I just got a little surprised thats all!"

Sal let out a sigh of relief. 

The rest of the night went on as any other.  Sal talking about his feelings, while being consoled by Larry. 

They ended up sleeping in the same bed together after hours of hanging out and playing video games. 

* * *

"Ugh."

Larry was woken up by the blinding sun shining in his eyes. 

As he slowly woke up,  Larry realized how close Sal and him were. 

He carefully shifted away from Sal, making sure not to wake him up. Larry looked at the clock, 6:33 am. Sal and him need to be at school by 9:00 so they had time.

"Larry," Sal asked groggy and tired. 

"Right here little dude."

Larry had started to sniff the air. A familiar smell came to him. 

"Hey Sal, you better get up. Mom's make'n pancakes."

"Pancakes?!" Sal had shot up faster than a bullet, buckled up his mask, and ran to the kitchen. 

Larry followed suit, much slower than Sal.

"Hi there boy's. Breakfast's ready."

Even though Sal was there without Lisa's notice, Lisa was still very nice to Sal. She thought of him like a second son. She was always an accepting person. 

Sal sat at the table, fully ready to scraf down anything on the plate. 

"I'm so hungry."

"Dude everytime you say that you eat practicaly nothing."

Larry shot Sal a smug look. Sal returned the favor with an elbow in the ribs. 

* * *

Sal was rummaging around in the closet looking for something to wear. He was there so often, that he left clothes there. 

"Hurry up!" Larry yelled from outside 

"Just a sec! Jesus!"

Sal had walked out to a laughing Larry. 

"What?"

He came out to see Larry snickering. Larry then started to mimic Travis' voice saying, "This is a Christian Minecraft server."

"God dammit Larry." Sal said grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I having a lot of fun writing these. 
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcome, thank you!


	3. Travis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know why, but he's in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for kudos I've been getting. I'm really thankful for that!

Sal and Larry  had reached school around 8:15. They had walked in and caught a glance of the asshole him self, Travis. 

As they walked by Travis, feeling the look he was giving them, they could see Ash and Todd talking next to the lockers. When 0they got closer they could hear the two bickering.

"Ashley you are not dumping 5 pounds of paint on Travis. While fun, he'd probably get us killed somehow."

Sal decided to enter conversation.

"Hey guys whats up?"

"Oh hey Sal. I'm going to cover Travis in paint!"

"No she is not."

Larry directed his attention to Ashley, "Hey I'll join."

"No you are not! " Todd exclaimed.

This went on for a while until the bell rang. 

* * *

Everything was fine from that point on. Until Sal's free period.

Sal had been wandering the halls when he felt a hand push hin into the boys bathroom. 

When he got a chance to looked at the person who did that, his anger only grew. 

"Trav-"

Travis pinned Sal against the wall and whispered, "If you move I'll punch you, got it?"

Sal had no choice but to comply. He had no idea what Travis wanted, but if it saved him from getting hurt, he'd do it. 

At least thats what he would have said before he felt a hand behind his head. He almost pushed Travis off, but a sharp, "Stop," made Sal obey. 

Travis had unbuckled the bottom Sal's mask. Sal watched as Travis took one of his hands, and lifted Sal's mask up blinding him. 

Sal felt something move closer to his lips. Sal was scared. Sal was confused. Sal was angry. But he couldn't do anything or else he'd be on the floor in pain.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something, or someone, bursting into the bathroom. Screaming filled his ears as something pulled him out of the bathroom. His mask was pulled down, and he saw Larry. 

Before, even though he was on the verge of crying, he could hold it in. But now, looking at Larry, something inside pushed him over the edge. Sal started to burst into tears, hugging the taller boy. 

* * *

By now Sal had been there for about ten minutes. Larry was sitting there, next to him for support. As classes were let go, kids filing out of school, Ash and Todd drew near. 

"Yeah I didn't see Larry come back to class. Mabye he-"

Todd was cut himself off when he saw Sal and Larry. 

Ash had rushed to Sal's side, bombarding Larry with questions. Larry, not being able to fully answer, said what he saw. 

* * *

After school, they all decided to meet at Larry's and hang. While there, Sal was able to say everything he been through. 

After, Larry had been tenser than when he first walked into the room. 

"That bastard. He's going to get his ass beat," he cracked his knuckles. 

Ash looked at Sal and tried to cheer him up a bit. "Hey Sal, if you want, I still have the paint?"

"Nah Ash, I just need to stay away from him."

"Larry." Todd said in a pretty serious tone.

"Yeah, Todd?"

"Can you please protect Sal until we can find a way to get T out of the picture? "

"No prob, Bob."

"Larry, you know my name. I'm not my fish."

Sal felt happy with all if his friends. Sal felt happy with Larry. 


	4. I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang play a little game of Truth or Dare.

"So," Larry started, "what are we doing?"

Sal looked at Ash and saw she was excited about something.

"Let's see what Ash has to s-

"Truth or Dare!" Ash had screamed so load Mr. Addison might of heard it. 

"Jesus Ash! Okay, first you scared the hell out of me. Second, I'm not playing Truth or Dare."

"Aw, come on. Anyone else wanna join?" Ash raised her hand. 

Sal raised his hand, "Why not?"

"It'll be fun." Todd raised his hand. 

All eyes were on Larry, waiting for him to put his hand up.

"Fine." Larry reluctantly raised his hand. 

"Alright! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Larry, truth or dare?"

"Dare Sal."

"I dare you to dress up like me for the night."

"Oh you're so on."

Larry had returned in the only pair of skiny jeans he had, a long sleeve shirt that was definitely too small and pig tails. This earned a chuckle out of everyone. 

"Shut up."

He sounded like a little child. 

They had only almost gotten through one round, but Ash already had paint in her hair and Todd, pie on his face. 

Ash was the one to end the first round. 

"Truth or dare Sal?"

"Truth." The first truth of the whole game. 

"Okay, is it true you have a crush?"

"Y-yeah." Sal had begun to turn bight red. 

"OMG! Who? Are they in your class? Are they in one of our classes? Tell me!" Ash had gone from zero to one hundred real quick.

While Ash was bombarding Sal with questions, Larry felt a bit... jealous.

".....really nice."

"Sal you need to speak up. I want to hear about this mystery person!"

".....is really nice."

"Again Sal, speak-

"He's really nice, okay!?"

Everything was quiet. Everyone was surprised.

"Sal, your gay?"

"Y-yes."

It was quiet once more. 

"I knew it." Todd said in the silence. 

Sal was caught by surprise.

"You  _ **what!?"**_

"Sal, you don't even know the strength my of my gaydar."

Ashley was laughing. But meanwhile, Larry was in his own head. 

_Who is his crush? Is it Travis? If it's fucking Travis._

"Earth to Larry? Larry?!"

"Huh?"

It was Todd's turn and he had asked Larry,  but Larry was deep thought. 

"So Larry truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Truth."

"Oh, um. Okay Larry, if you were gay would you date Sal?"

 _Fuck._ What was he going to say. I mean, he thought Sal was cute. But he was definitely straight, right? Yeah definitely. 

"I.....guess so, yeah."

Ash went over and whispered something in  Sal's ear. Sal then proceeded to swat Ash away. 

* * *

"One hell of a night. See you two Monday!"

"Same!" Ash had yell from the front door. 

Todd and her were quiet for a minute then. 

"So agreed that Sal likes Larry?"

Todd nodded his head, "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone again for the kudos I'm getting. I wasn't thinking I would get a lot of kudos.


	5. We Should Be Lovers Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry have some alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I left this alone for so long. I personally lost interest in Sally Face, and recently picked it back up. But I hope you enjoy!,

-Click-

"So what's the plan dude?"

"....."

"Sal?"

"..........."

" _Sal?"_

"Wah? What did you say?"

When Larry left the room to see Todd and Ash off, Sal fell into deep thought. Mostly about what Ashley said. She suggested the idea that he liked Larry. Though it was true, he didn't really want anyone to know. 

"So, what's the plan?"

"I have no idea, what do you want to do?"

"Dude, I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Since we can't decide anything, we'll just do nothing."

* * *

That's what they did, nothing. Until around 1 AM. They decided to ask each other random questions. Like, "If we were pancakes, what would we taste like," or, "If taco were people, would they eat tacos?" 

But one question set things a little off. 

"Yo Sal."

"Yeah Larry?"

"When you said you had a crush, who were you talking about?"

_Fuck._ What was he going to say?  _Oh yeah I was talking about you._ No, he couldn't tell him now. So Sal decided to just say a random name and roll with it. But.....

"Uh um, Travis!

_Fuck_.

"Wait. **_What?!_** "

Larry shot up. He was so confused.

"Tell me, why Travis. Why him, the guy who bullied you for as long as you been around him?"

"I-I don't know?"

"You  _ **don't know**_?!"

Why? Why?! This dude was an ass to Sal. What about him appealed to him? Larry mind was running 100 miles per hour. He was angry, confused. And a little.....jealous.

"Larry, I'm just gonna go home. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah......see ya."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic. I hope you liked it! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism.


End file.
